


Sinners, Both Of Us

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [32]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cemetery, Community: femslash100, F/F, Partial Mind Control, Smoking, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re in a cemetery, not a church.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners, Both Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Madison/Zoe - death.
> 
> Takes place during no set time period in the show.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” Madison says in a deep exhale of cigarette smoke. Her voice drips with sarcasm and an undeniable hunger for _something_.

Zoe glances up from where she’s sitting in the grass against the elaborate stone crypt. “We’re in a cemetery, not a church.” Madison is stretched along the length of the crypt, hands folded on her stomach, cigarette dangling between her lips. She looks like the perfect image of death.

“Whatever,” Madison snaps. “This place is the tits. Can you _feel_ them in here? I can.”

Zoe can feel death dripping down her back like cold sweat, the ugliness of their rotten faces looming up from the dirt. But she doesn’t say so.

Madison slides down off the crypt and crawls into Zoe’s lap. She presses her cigarette against Zoe’s lips until she takes a pull. “I want to fuck. Right here, right now.”

“You’re gross,” Zoe sneers, but Madison laughs, eyes wicked. Zoe can feel Madison’s mind enter her own, her powers of Concilium strong. Zoe knows hers can be stronger, but instead of fighting it, she allows it, and feels wetness blossom between her legs, feels her clit swell beneath her dark skirts.

Zoe pushes right back, digs deep into Madison’s bitchy exterior, and Madison’s eyes go dark as she grinds into Zoe’s lap, cigarette abandoned in the grass.

“This is _definitely_ sending us straight to hell,” Madison says, hands winding in Zoe’s hair.

“Like we weren’t already going there,” Zoe groans.


End file.
